powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Senphonea
' '''Senphonea' is the Queen of the Machine Empire. She is the Wife of King Aradon and the mother of Archerina, and Karmelody. She is the mother-in-law of Gasket. She is possessed by the Demon General Avaritia. History Queen of the Machine Empire Senphonea and Aradon used to be benevolent beings in the Machine Empire, and took control of the Kingdom upon the defeat of the House of Gadetry, during Zordon's energy wave. Senphonea was a loving and kind queen who loved music. She and her husband King Aradon wanted to change the Machine Empire and turn it away from the evil image it had gained with King Mondo and Queen Machina. Possession by the Nadir Elysian Demons In the year 2018; while King Aradon was investigating the source of an unusual reading caused by a chunk of crystal which had fallen to the planet. Senphonea and their youngest daughter Karmelody were with him. The Crystal contained the fractured spirit of King Briezora and his Nightmare Demon Generals. Aradon and Senphonea became possessed by these evil spirits, and were warped into becoming evil, turning their rule of the Machine Empire back to how it's reign was under Mondo's rule. Senphonea became possessed by the Demon General Avaritia, whom loved Briezora. In 2026, Senphonea accompanied her husband to take up residence in the Moon base, which had been abandoned for decades, while he attempted to seize control of Earth and use the deposits of Nadir Aether Mist (Pandora Mist) underneath the ground--both there on the moon and on Earth. Defeat After it appears Karmelody had been destroyed, Senphonea lets the Demon General Avaritia take control over her. However Nammu is able to project into her mind and convince her to fight against the Demon Machine General and expelling her from her mind. As Nammu destroys Avaritia, she urges Senphonea to destroy the Nadir Crystal. Though she is hesitant she smashes the crystal, freeing herself of Avaritia once and for all. However the resulting blast from Avaritia's soul destructing inside of Nammu's soul renders the gold Ranger unconscious, and potentially dead. In reparation of the debt Senphonea owed the Gold Ranger, she takes Nammu's body back to the the United Alliance, and willingly puts herself under the custody of the Alpha Base, offering to assist the Rangers in any way she could in order to save her husband. When the Aether Rangers are turned into Cybershades by a plan by the Demon Machine General Xinia, she helps the alliance to defend the city against the Cybershades. After the battle, she reunites with her family, and they face a trial by the United Alliance. They return to the Machine Empire, working to undo the evil they had brought to it. Later she and Aradon are able to ally the now peaceful Machine Empire with the United Alliance of Heroes. Arsenal * Sword, Hidden inside Violin. * Hypno Harp *Mist Creatures Trivia *Senphonea's name is based off the word "Symphony" and she has a musical motif to her, often being seen playing instruments. *In Chapter 4; when Karmelody is playing the flute, but is told to stop, she implies Senphonea is the one who wrote the music she was playing. *Senphonea and Karmelody's designs are based off of Archerina's designs, following most of the same color-schemes, but altered to look different. Category:PR Villains Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Machine Empire Category:Villains